


Fair-Weather Fillies

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While preparing an Equestrian-wide fashion line, Rarity and Fluttershy make a new friend, but they soon discover she may be taking advantage of their kindness and generosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair-Weather Fillies

It was a glorious afternoon in Ponyville, with the sun gleaming golden in the bright blue sky, birds flitting to and fro with sweet songs, bees buzzing warmly from flower to flower, and all the animals a twitter in the cheery warmth of spring.

But Fluttershy wasn't outside, where she loved to be, with the creatures she loved so dearly. Instead, she was in the Carousel Boutique, doing her very best to help her wonderfully dear friend Rarity. While she was no Angel bunny, Rarity was one of Fluttershy's very best friends, and she would do just about anything to try and help her.

"Oh, Rarity," she cooed warmly, "it's so wonderful that you and Coco Pommel will be working together this season on a fashion line that will be all shown all throughout Equestria!"

"Yes, darling! I'm so very excited." Rarity rustled through a basket of gems on her work table, using her magic to pick the perfect shade of topaz from the pile of jewels. "And I'm so very appreciative that you were willing to help me finish up a few of the first pieces we're going to show!"

"Oh, Rarity, you know I'm more than happy to help. I-I just hope I can do justice to your wonderful designs."

Rarity smoothed Fluttershy's ruffled feathers affectionately with her hoof. "Darling, your the most wonderful of seamstresses! Remember those dresses you fixed up for the Grand Galloping Gala?" Fluttershy blushed sheepishly as Rarity beamed at her. "And after we're done sewing, I'm going to treat you to the most wonderful day out!"

"Oh, you don't have to do tha--" Fluttershy was cut off by a loud clatter. "Eep!" She leaped into the air, wings flapping frantically, tail shot out straight in surprise.

"Now, whatever was that?!" Rarity exclaimed, moving to her stockpile of fabrics to find they had all been knocked over. Her horn glimmered faintly as she lifted the fabrics up. A familiar furry white face rested between the crinoline and velvet, snoozing contentedly.

Rarity clicked her tongue lovingly, "oh, Opal!"

Fluttershy peaked out from behind a dress form. "I-is it okay t-to come out now?"


End file.
